1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to track-laying tractors, and more particularly to a small sized tractor with precision convenient controls facilitating safe operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of course there are small, track-laying tractors known. Those of which I am aware employ cone clutch arrangements or single transmission units to control the tracks. They have had problems of size, cost, difficulty of maintenance, difficulty of replacement, or combinations of such problems. It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved tractor drive and control system minimizing or eliminating such problems.